


A secret goldfish

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [85]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Inktober 2017, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Secret relationship Mycroft / Greg, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft are drinking tea... (16)





	A secret goldfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/gifts).



> Thanks to jkkitty for the suggestion of 'beaming'!
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“You’re looking well, brother, mine…” They were drinking tea, the flat comfortably silent as John was at work and Rosie at school. “Not being alone suits you…” Mycroft sighs, looking reservedly in his teacup.

“I must be careful, I’m becoming as fat as a lazy cat…” Sherlock chuckles, knowing that the stone he has put on the last few years is far from making him fat… even if he had to add a size or two to his clothes!

“It becomes you, being… healthier. And I am certain that it pleases _your_ doctor tremendously.”

The detective smiles “Yes, it is… You are looking good yourself, more… I don’t know… content?” The older Holmes was now looking fairly uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Sherlock recalls a conversation they had years ago and asks with an innocent smirk, “Have you found yourself… a goldfish?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” His brother protests loudly, his mind wandering to Gregory Lestrade… They had been seeing each other a few months now. It was a miracle that Sherlock hadn’t figured it out yet!  _I should find a way to express my attachment discreetly…_   _A new phone? Matching watches or cufflinks? No… something more unique, permanent and special._

Looking at his older brother with affection, Sherlock grinned. “Anyway… Whatever the reason, nowadays you’re beaming!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what Mycroft decided... read [A permanent bond...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402703)
> 
> October 16 word: Fat 
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
